Take Two, A Second Chance
by JackySparrowsRum
Summary: Sirius and Anabelle Black have been locked up for 13 years. What do a pair of ex-convict lovers do with a second chance?Make the best of it of course. Prologue begins with the Escape from Azkaban, end after the Final battle. Sirius X OFC
1. Prologue: Escaping Azkaban

The night was silent, aside from the sounds of the raging sea smacking against the rocky island that was home to Azkaban prison, and nothing else. The silence was broken however, when two lean, scraggly looking dogs raced from the prison. Normally, dogs were not unusual around a prison, kept as guards and sensors of mischief. However, this particular prison had no need for the animals, as the Dementors, horrible creatures that could suck out your very soul, kept all the prisoners in line with the threat of their Kiss.

The female of the duo, a cautious looking Border Collie, kept glancing over her shoulder every few bounds, as if to check they weren't being followed. Thankfully they were not, for the moment. The two were moving like ghosts, quietly and quickly over the rough rock of the island, which was damp with sea spray. The only real noise from them came from the click of their claws on rock and the occasion rolling of a pebble. The black Labrador mutt trotted along steadily next to the bitch, his eyes focused intently ahead of them, his strides long and purposeful.

The collie gave a soft bark and sped up a little, trying to keep in stride with her companion. The noise she'd made seemed to echo, even over the stormy seas. Both dogs froze for a moment before carrying on, faster than before. The male gave the collie a momentary sharp look, from which she turned away shamefacedly, mismatched eyes, one blue and one brown, directing forward as his had been.

Suddenly, everything became icily cold. The small puddles of water that had formed in the crevices and cracks of the rock turned literally to ice and the rock itself felt cold as death. The Collie whimpered and cowered ,practically dragging her belly against the rocks as she moved to hide behind the mutt. He growled softly and stared harshly at the prison before turning sharply and nosing the female, causing her to yelp. He took off like a bullet, racing towards the sea, the collie at his heels. The Dementors knew they were gone.

The reason these horrors were chasing dogs when they had prisoners to guard made perfect sense when thought of logically. Dementors did not guard normal people, but rather wizards and witches, which these two dogs happened to be. They were Animagi, magical people who could turn into animals at will. They were, as humans, Sirius and Anabelle Black, married behind the bars that had held them for thirteen years, known to the world as the people who had killed thirteen people with a single combined curse.

In truth, the two were innocent, but the evidence was against them. Now here they were, desperate for escape, knowing what would await them were they caught. Anabelle had perfect reason to cower as she had.

The convicts reached the edge of the Cliffside and skidded to a sharp stop. Anabelle stared at the water smashing against the rocks below, the waves topped with white foam. Her mismatched eyes rolled wildly and she whimpered, backing away from the edge and sitting down firmly. The mutt returned to her side and nuzzled her around the ears.

"_Sirius…I can't. The water…I can't swim well to start with! And the jump!" _The collie shuddered and tucked her tail beneath her belly in fear.

"_Belle, I know." _Sirius set his paw on hers and licked her cheek. _"But this is our only chance, love. Our only chance to make things right and be free. Remember that Muggle movie? 'You jump, I jump'. We go together."_

Anabelle bowed her head and closed her eyes, the intense cold and feeling of sadness was steadily growing stronger, signalling the Dementors approach. She opened her eyes and got to her paws.

"_Then we jump."_

Both dogs moved into a stalking position before taking off again, knowing they'd need speed to help them land far enough into the water they wouldn't end up squashed against the sharp rocks that framed the island. As the edge drew nearer, Anabelle started to pant from fear, while Sirius continued to stare intensely ahead.

As they reached five feet from the edge, the collie closed her eyes as they both flew through the open air for a moment, before tumbling down, both of them howling in terror, the equivalent of human screams.

They both hit the water with a sickening sound, and Anabelle was sure they'd both have bruises later. The shock from the cold and force of hitting the water caused the collie to return to her human form. She scrambled upwards, clawing her way up through the water, desperate for air. She broke the surface, coughing and spluttering.

"SIRIUS?" She gasped, before taking in a mouthful of sea water, causing her to cough more.

"ANNIE!" Sirius called back, waving a hand at her and trying to stay afloat with the other.

Anabelle stuck out wildly at the water, feeling it pulling her every which way. The only thing on her mind was not drowning. She tried to refocus, to transform back, knowing it would be easier for her to swim in canine form, but no longer had the mind capacity nor the energy to do so.

"Siri, help!"She coughed. "I can't! I-"

A wave crashed over Anabelle's head, forcing her down under the water. She resurfaced again and saw Sirius struggling to get to her.

"Head up Annie! Remember to keep your head up!" Sirius called. "Once this is over, I'm definitely signing you up for swimming lessons!"

Anabelle coughed out a mixture of water and indignity. "I'm not a child, nor is this the time!" She shouted back over the crashing waves. She fought hard to get to Sirius, but already felt her muscles weakening.

"Hey!" Sirius barked, now only about fifteen feet from her. "You do NOT give up, understand me? Do not!" Anabelle nodded. "Now, on my count, we both try to transform, got it? The last thing we need is to be caught, and I will not let that happen now!"

Another nod. Sirius counted down and both focused any energy that was not being spent on staying afloat on transforming. Somehow they managed to do it.

Though she now looked more like a black and white drowned rat, Anabelle felt much stronger than she had previously. Doggy-paddling with powerful strokes, she made it to Sirius. The two swam wobbly circles around each other for a few moments.

"_Which way?"_ Anabelle wanted to know.

"_Just follow me!"_

Annie whined pitifully as she struggled to keep up with Sirius, who had the unfair advantage of being a breed built to swim. Despite this, waves still periodically shoved him beneath the water's surface, which frightened Annie horribly, even more so than going under herself. Thunder clouds rumbled overhead, and soon rain was pouring down around them, causing Annie to whimper more.

"_Your fine Annie, just keep swimming, love."_ Sirius encouraged her as he continued to paddle alongside her.

If at all possible, the waves swirled even faster around them than before. They were now ranging from five to ten foot swells, knocking the two lovers around and under in the water. By now, Annie felt like she must be half fish from the amount of water she had swallowed.

"_Sirius, baby, I'm so tired…" _She spluttered out even more water.

"_We're nearly there darling! Nearly!"_ Sirius' thoughts were confident, even as the storm worsened, lightning streaking through the skies, lighting up the world for the briefest of moments. Anabelle could Sirius paddling ahead, his black body ploughing steadily through the rushing water.

Suddenly, in front of them, a large wave appeared, building until it reached fifteen feet in height.

"_We're going to drown!"_

The wave continued to build as it reached Sirius, lifting him up and through it, to the surface of the other side. Annie watched in horror as the wall of water barrelled towards her, illuminated by lighting.

The wave however, seemed to have a mind of it's own. It broke, returning the water back into the sea, and buffering Annie further back, away from Sirius. Once again, the force of the water caused Annie to change back and she came up, struggling and spluttering, trying to swat her dark hair from her face.

"Annie!" Sirius called out to her.

"Oh, Sirius! Swim to me!" Tears were streaming from Anabelle's eyes. Tears of fear and desperation as she fought the waves.

"No, Annie, you swim to me! Swim this way, and we'll be closer to land. Come on darling, you-"Another wave crashed of Sirius's head, causing Annie to scream in horror. Even as the wave subsided, there was no sign of Sirius.

"Sirius?" She cried, paddling around helplessly. "SIRIUS, NO! Where are you?"

"Here!" He was even further out of her reach and only drifting further, despite his best efforts.

Annie cried. "You can't leave me here!"

"I won't! Just swim! Just-"

Another swirling wave flew over Annie, swallowing her up.

It was Sirius's turn to wait with baited breath for his wife to surface, his turn to panic when she did not. He called for her for hours, trying in vain to stay near where she had disappeared to search, but he came up with nothing. Finally he had to accept the inevitable. Anabelle was dead. With a heavy heart, Sirius turned the opposite direction and paddled for shore through red tinged water, coloured by the rising sun.

He reached shore around eight that morning, and it was the first day in thirteen years he'd welcomed alone. Sirius transformed and, despite being dead tired, headed for the nearby woods to rest.

Little did Sirius know that nearly forty miles down the shore, in a small fishing town, a fisherman had just pulled a barely conscious female Border Collie from the water. A collie with mismatched eyes, one brown, and one blue.


	2. Chapter 1 Meetings and Mutterings

Annie startled awake from her dream. It was strange how vivid it had been, but the again, she was basically reliving a memory. She often wondered if someone had replaced the dream part of her brain with a miniature Pensieve, due to how wonderfully, though sometimes frighteningly real, her dreams were. She shivered. Thinking about her escape from Azkaban always made her think of the horrible stinking jail and the miserable years she'd spent there. Years she could've spent with Sirius and Harry. But that was over now. She had been free, somewhat, with her husband for roughly two years now. Never again would she have to worry about swimming such a distance.

Anabelle rolled onto her other side, expecting to see Sirius still napping and drooling slightly on his pillow, but he was not there. She sighed and rolled out of bed, and crossed the room to do a quick hair check in the vanity.

She made a face as she twisted her messy mane of chestnut hair into a bun. As she did, the mirror hissed, "You are indeed a disgrace, filthy half-blood."

"Oh shut up, you inanimate thing." Annie spat back, sticking out her tongue and leaving the room. She really wished she could get rid of Sirius' mother's old vanity. Unfortunately, there were more than bolts holding the rotten old thing to the wall.

Deciding to take the sneaky approach to greet Sirius, Anabelle transformed into her collie form and trotted down the stairs, nose sniffing constantly to find her mate. Her nose told her he was hiding in the kitchen, and her emotional connection with him told her something was bothering him. Annie quickened her pace, practically bounding down the stairs. When she got to the kitchen, the hair on the back of her neck instantly stood up. She could smell Sirius' source of bother. Snape. Figuring it was better to avoid any possible exchange of insults between her old schoolmate, Annie transformed before pushing open the kitchen door.

"Hello, Severus." She said coolly as she strode into the room and pulled up a chair next to Sirius.

"Ah, perfect. Your pet. Just who I wanted to see." Snape said.

Sirius' face instantly hardened, ready to defend his wife, but she placed her hand firmly over his and squeezed lightly.

"Enough of that Snape. I hear enough of it from my dearly departed mother-in-law and her late possessions." Annie retorted herself. "Now, what do you want with me?" As much as she loathed the man before her, Annie was very good at keeping her cool.

"I'm here to inform you that at Dumbledore's request, you will return to Hogwarts under cover to keep watch on your godson." Snape replied, the edges of his thin mouth curling in a smirk.

"And how will I be going in? Polyjuice Potion, I'd assume?" Annie said, stroking her thumb over the back of Sirius' hand.

"Indeed." Snape said.. He drew out a bottle of mudlike potion from his robes and slid it across the table to Anabelle. She made a face, but accepted the bottle regardless.

"Delightful. And who's form will I be assuming?"

Snape said nothing, but instead threw a plastic bag containing several long, blond, curly hairs to her.

"Just some random person then, alright, I'm good with that." Annie said.

Snape nodded and prepared to leave the room.

"Just a moment, Snivellus." Sirius growled. "How do I know you simply aren't dragging her into some sort of trap?"

"You doubt the Headmaster sent me here, Black? You should know by now, I take no pleasure in being in your presence."

"Alright, that's enough!" Annie barked. "We're all on the same side here, and I will NOT have a duel happening in my house!" She looked at Sirius with flashing eyes, having seen his hand hovering over his pocket. "Sirius, you know I'm perfectly capable of caring for myself and that I will do what I can for Harry's safety. I'm sure Dumbledore knows what he's doing in choosing me. And I'm sure Severus would never slip anything into a potion while he himself was being so closely observed in these dark times."

Snape's face twisted in annoyance at her words and he attempted to leave again.

"There's no point in going, as much as I'd rather you did." Sirius said. "Meeting's going to start shortly."

Snape nodded and took a seat as far away from the Blacks as possible.

* * *

The meeting of the Order of the Pheonix went on for roughly two hours, which made several of the less patient members (namely Annie and Sirius themselves) overly anxious and annoyed.

"We haven't much time. Voldemort's getting stronger by the minute! We have to act now-"Sirius pointed out before pausing, a bit of a smile crossing his face. Annie turned her head as well and smiled at the sight of her godson standing in the doorway, smiling back at them.

Anabelle's face fell as Harry's form was hidden behind Molly Weasley, who instantly shut the door and presumably sent him upstair to be with the other children. Growing bored of the meeting chatter and now quite annoyed with Molly, Annie requested she speak with her in the kitchen.

"Really, Anabelle. We're in the middle of a meeting." Molly scolded her.

"I honestly don't care." Annie replied. "Sirius and I haven't physically seen my godson in over a year. Don't you think we'd like to get more than the occasional glimpse of the boy?"

"You'll get more once the meeting's over." The older woman replied.

"What right do you have to tell us when we can and can't see him? By law we are technically his parents! That's what being a godparent means, you arrogant thing!"

Molly's face flushed red with anger, but she still managed to speak calmly. "Where were you when he was starting at Hogwarts? Where were you when he was entered in that bloody competition last year?"

"You know why I couldn't be there." Annie snapped. "Lily was like a sister to me! I would never abandon her son!"

"Maybe you should learn to think a little more about consequences. Perhaps there's a reason you don't have your own child."

"Maybe you should learn it's not your responsibility to mother the world! The reason I have no children is because, I don't know if you've ever though about it, but Azkaban is no place for a defenceless child. Not to mention it's rather difficult to conceive through bars. I don't care if you have seven thousand children while I have none, Molly. I love Harry just as much, maybe even more in some ways, than I love Sirius." With that, Annie stormed from the room and went back into the dining room to be with the rest of the Order.

Wiping the beginnings of tears from her eyes, Annie took her place next to Sirius. The meeting continued another half an hour, the Order unaware that they were being eavesdropped upon by the kids upstairs, thanks to Fred and George's Extendable Ears.

Molly called the children to dinner, and, though she was still upset from their previous conversation, smiled softly as she heard her yelling at her twins. Sirius stood and headed for the door as he heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Harry Potter…"He said softly. The Weasleys parted to allow the Blacks' passage. Harry flew into their arms.

Annie sighed softly as she wrapped her arms around the fifteen year old. Her family had never felt more complete than it did at this moment.

"How we've missed you." Annie breathed, the tears of anger she'd had for Molly turning into a few tears of happiness.

"Yeah. Yeah, I've missed you guys too." Harry said.

"Well, I'm starving, anyone else?" Sirius asked. His wife gave a snorting laugh and slapped his shoulder.

"Ever one for sappy moments." She sighed.

* * *

Dinner was a rather happy affair. Annie and Nymphadora Tonks entertained themselves by transforming different parts of their bodies into those of animals (Tonks had played fairly, only transforming random appendages into those of a duck), while most of the Order discussed their jobs and such.

Of course, the troublesome topic of the Ministry of Magic being taken over by fear came up. Mad-Eye Moody suggested that the children be informed, an idea Sirius and Anabelle both approved of. Once again, Molly Weasley interrupted, with her classic statement that children didn't need to know what was going on in the adult world.

Annie had stood up, angry words ready on her tongue, but Sirius had pulled her back down, giving her a warning look and subtly shaking his head.

"I swear one of these days I will kill her." Annie told her husband later that evening as she brushed out her hair. "She's completely out of order! Doesn't she understand that we DO realize Harry is Lily or James? That we do realize what death means? And what- Do you know what she told me when I was talking with her privately, Sirius? She practically told me I was unfit to be a mother."

"Darling, you know you'd have made a wonderful mother given the chance." Sirius said. "But circumstances being what they were…"

"I know." Annie sighed, setting the brush down and crawling into bed next to her husband. " I mean, it's not like I'm not satisfied having our godson, but Harry's nearly grown up." She sighed again. "Do you remember how we felt the first time we held him?"

Sirius nodded. "I do."

"I don't think I've ever seen you happier." Annie said quietly.

"Not even at our wedding?" Sirius quipped. Of course, though their wedding had been a day Annie had long awaited, though, as it had occurred behind the bars and within the walls of a prison, it could only be so happy.

Annie did not laugh, but instead curled closer to his side. "Remind me again love, why in the world did we have to give Molly and Arthur our bed?"

"Because they're our guests." Sirius replied.

Annie rolled over to face him. "Since when are you one to mind your manners?"

"Since you know we'll both be scolded for acting like animals if I don't."

Annie sighed once again and tried to squirm out of the gentle grip Sirius had on her. He did not allow her to escape, but instead gripped her a little tighter, pulling her close and starting to lovingly stroke her dark hair.

"Sirius…have you ever thought…about us having a baby?"

Sirius looked at her. "Do really think now's the best time to discuss this? The world is on the edge of a war, love. Bringing a child right into the midst of the fighting-"

"I know." Annie said. "I just…I really want to have a child with you. I have for years. Forget I said anything." Again she tried to pull away, only to have Sirius pull her back and turn her to face him.

"I want you to be happy. I promised you I would make you happy no matter what the costs." He gently kissed her lips.

"The war isn't all that's holding you back, is it?" Annie sighed. "It's my eyes-"

"You have the most incredible eyes." Sirius said sharply. "I adore your eyes, they make you so…special. So beautiful…"

"They're a genetic defect-"

"One I wouldn't care in the least if our child had. You can see perfectly out of both, can you not?"

Annie nodded, cheeks flushed softly. "So you don't mind."

"Not in the least." Sirius replied.

Annie let out a soft sob of relief. She lay quietly in her husband's arms for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Darling…what if something happens to you and I…I still haven't…"

"We'll think up something." Sirius said. "You still have all those books your mother left you, don't you?"

"As long as mice or Doxies haven't eaten them, yes." Anabelle replied. "They should be on the bookshelf."

Sirius nodded and then asked, "For now, let's go by feelings rather than books, hm?"

Annie grinned and nodded.


	3. Chapter 2 The Life of Anabelle Black

Morning light streamed through the open curtains of the window, bathing Sirius' boyhood bedroom in golden tones, which highlighted the red and gold decorations of the former Gryffindor. Annie managed to stay asleep for half an hour after the sun rose before the beams of light fell across her eyes. She yawned widely and sat up, holding the blanket up to keep her naked chest warm. A soft giggle escaped her as she saw Sirius, still fast asleep and most likely drooling, face down and sprawled out on his side of the bed.

Annie ran her hands gently through his tangled hair. The man was nearly as bad at keeping his hair tamed as the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid. Annie rolled over and picked up her brush from the bedside table, and gently started to ease the knots from Sirius' hair.

Sirius gave a short grunt and pulled his face from the pillow, turning right into the sunlight. He groaned as the light went through his eyelids and struck his retinas. "Ahh….My eyes…."He murmured, rubbing them.

"Have a nice sleep, sheepdog?" Annie asked, continuing to brush her husband's hair until her rolled to face her.

"Who do you think you're calling a sheepdog, collie?"

Annie giggled. "You." She cooed. "You sir, either need to let me brush your mop for a good long while or else let me cut it. To me, this look still screams Azkaban."

"Yeah, yeah." Sirius muttered. "Point is, I'm not letting you near it. Remember the last time you tried? I ended up looking like a Muggle kid who'd had a bowl put on his head."

"That's called a 'mushroom cut', love." She pointed out. Sirius shrugged, uncaring, before he sniffed the air deeply.

"One good thing about Molly Weasley in your house, you can wake up and expect breakfast ready!"

Annie squealed indignantly and whacked Sirius with her pillow, giggling. "How **dare** you! She doesn't cook that well!"

Sirius laughed and attempted to duck the pillow, squawking as it hit his chest. He grabbed his own pillow, complete with a wet spot from his drooling, and started to fight back against his wife.

The two spent fifteen minutes beating one another mercilessly before abandoning the pillows and dealing out their good morning kisses. Annie sighed and leaned back against the headboard, Sirius's head nestled comfortably between her breasts.

"So, I take it you're hungry?" She asked softly.

"Starved, but I can wait long enough to say a proper good morning to my wife." Sirius said, kissing up Annie's chest, her neck, to her lips.

Annie gave a soft sighing exhale. "Darling, as much as I'd love to be ravished again…People are awake and eating. Do you really want to spoil our guests' appetites with images of what we might be doing?"

"I don't really care about their appetites…"Sirius whispered against her ear shell. "But my own."

Annie shook her head. "They'll all be leaving this afternoon, plenty of time then." She said, patting his head and squirming to get out of bed. Sirius groaned in disappointment but rolled off his side of the bed and started to dress.

"Your patience will be rewarded." Annie promised as she pulled her nightgown and bathrobe back on.

"I should hope so. It's wrong to starve your husband you know." Her husband responded seriously.

"Oh stop. Just behave yourself." Annie said before heading to the door and leaving the room, leaving Sirius for a moment before he followed her, also donning a bathrobe.

* * *

Breakfast had been a time of discussion all around. All talk of futures, good and bad. Job choices, grades, subject, teams, it all came up, and when those topics were worn out, time went in reverse, taking them all back to the adults' school days.

"When I was at Hogwarts, I had one thing on my mind." Annie said, purposely adding a suggestive tone to her voice to annoy Molly.

"Anabelle-" The redhead warned.

"I was determined to get the boy I liked to notice me." Annie said simply. "He was always too busy with his friends, running about, playing pranks and being one of the most popular people in the place to see me."

"Did he ever find out how you felt?" Ginny Weasley asked, ever one for a romantic tale.

"Eventually, he did." Annie said. She saw Tonks mouthing the word 'who?' at her and smiled, subtly inclining her head towards Sirius.

"When I was at Hogwarts," Sirius started. "I had it all. First years to do my homework, girls, the best friends ever, girls, awesome grades, and did I mention-"

"Girls?" Fred and George asked together, knowingly.

Sirius nodded, causing Annie to release a suppressed giggle.

"You and your girls, Sirius." She said. "And where are these girls now?"

Sirius shrugged. "How should I know? All I do know is at least thirteen of them are married and wishing they could be shagging 'mass murderer' Sirius Black again!"

Annie, Tonks and a few others burst out laughing, while Molly gave Sirius a sharp look and said, "That is not age appropriate, nor is it breakfast time conversation!"

"Yet she was probably shagging Arthur in my bed last night." Annie muttered to Tonks as soon as Molly's back was turned.

"I'm quite surprised you didn't get your ass handed to you for what you said at breakfast this morning." Annie muttered into her pillow as she and Sirius lay in bed that afternoon. The house was now empty aside from them, the mice in the walls, and Kreacher, who had been ordered not to disturb them.

Sirius said nothing, but instead nuzzled his face against Annie's bare back, sighing contentedly.

"You honestly don't care what I say right now, do you?" Annie asked.

"Nuh-uh." Sirius replied. "Trying to bask in my own post-sex glory at the moment, you?"

"Enjoying watching you bask." Annie replied with a smile. "Though I must admit, that fat head of yours is heavy and my back's starting to hurt."

Sirius gave an exaggerated sigh and lifted his head from his wife's back, and moving so he was lying next to her.

"Much better." She sighed. "I love you Siri…"

He kissed her cheek tenderly and stroked the smooth skin there. He smiled widely as a gentle blush formed.

"I love you too."

* * *

The day finally arrived for the children and Annie to go off to Hogwarts, Annie being undercover of course. So far, it had definitely not been a good day in the life of Mrs. Black. So far, nearly the entire day had been spent with Molly Weasley.

Annie had been woken at six a.m. by the redhead to go for last minute shopping for school robes in Diagon Alley, where she'd been forced to wait outside most of the shops, tied to a post, as she was still viewed by a majority of the world as a murderess in human form. When they'd returned to the Burrow (Annie and Sirius had come to stay there the night previously), she'd had to help Molly sort out the last minute rush of the other Hogwarts students, which meant handling more boys underwear and socks than she ever hoped to again.

The worst part was when they got to the train station. Once again, Sirius and Annie had been required to transform into canine form and put on leashes, which was most humiliating to them both. It only got worse when Annie's leash was put into the hands of Molly Weasley.

Molly wasn't in the best mood either. She had nearly had it with Border Collie's pulling on the leash and howling when she'd been left outside earlier that morning, and now she was misbehaving worse than before. While Sirius walked calmly on his leash alongside Tonks, Annie was pulling hard at her leash, nearly jerking Molly's arm off, and barking at things like birds in the rafters or trains letting off steam. Sirius sent sideways glances at his wife, smiling in his doggish way.

Annie sniffed feverishly for a moment, before perking her ears and barking loudly at a passing Irish Wolfhound and his owner. The other dog barked back, but his owner simply pulled him along. Annie woofed again and twisted to the side, spinning Molly around as she tried to give chase.

"For God's sake, Anabelle, behave!" Molly said, jerking on the leash. Annie growled softly.

_"She is right, love."_ Sirius said. _"It was funny at first, but you really shouldn't be chasing after other males."_

Annie snorted distastefully. _"I'd rather risk Tonks stepping on my tail than be dragging her along."_

"_Not with the boots she has on_." Sirius replied.

* * *

After the Blacks had delivered to Harry their heartfelt goodbye, which involved giving him an old photograph of the old Order, Sirius had sent Harry out of the waiting area and shut the door so Annie could transform. Annie had taken the Polyjuice Potion, which had been advanced to keep her disguised for a full twenty-four hours, turning herself into a fifteen year old blonde girl.

"How do I look?" She asked, pulling on some of the everyday clothes that Ginny and Hermione had loaned her.

"Like a teenager." Sirius said. "Definitely not like yourself."

"Good." Annie said. "I don't want to look like me."

Sirius transformed into his lovable mutt form, and stood alongside Annie, waiting for her to open the door.

"Remember," Mad-Eye Moody hissed as soon as she emerged. "Your name is Diane Fields, and you have recently transferred to Hogwarts from Olsworth."

"Olsworth? People will think I'm bloody stupid!" Annie said.

"You're not there to earn grades, you idiot. Doesn't matter if you're dumb as a toenail." Mad-Eye muttered as he limped away from her, as to not be conspicuous. "Stupid girl."

Annie pouted, pulling her trunk along behind her, not watching where she was going, when all of a sudden, she smacked face first into someone.

"Excuse me I-"Annie looked up into the stranger's face. "You!" She hissed in a low tone.

Lucius Malfoy stared down with cold grey eyes at the undersized girl before him and raised a practically non-existent eyebrow.

"May I…help you?" He asked coldly.

"Yes, you can help me by giving me an explanation, as to why Molly McKinnon was killed! Were you afraid of her? Afraid she'd-" Annie stopped when she felt a sharp tug on the sleeve of her sweater as Sirius pulled her away.

Fuming, Annie allowed him to lead her. Sirius gave a soft growl, reminding her of what she was doing.

"I know…"Annie sighed. "God help him if I see him as myself though. I'll curse him into oblivion for what he did."

Sirius gave a soft whine in response as Annie set her trunk down to be put on the train. Annie sighed heavily and dropped to her knees before the black dog, who tilted his head as she met his eyes.

"You best get back to the others." She said. "And don't worry about me, I'll be alright. Dumbledore wouldn't have chosen me unless he was sure I was the girl for the job."

She whispered all this rather softly before wrapping her arms around her husband. Sirius gave another whine and nosed her ear before licking her face. "I'll be home at holidays, you know that. And maybe by that point, we'll be extending the family."

Sirius barked excited and gave her one last lick before trotting over to Tonks. Annie saluted her friend before hopping onto the train and starting to search for Harry.


	4. Chapter 4 Black Comes Back

Annie couldn't keep the gleeful look off her face as the carriage drew closer to the castle. It had been years since she'd been here, and the place held great value to her. It was the place where she'd learned she and Sirius were not so different, where she'd struggled and fought with other girls for years for his attention, where they'd had their first dance and kiss, and where he'd proposed to her.

"Look at this place…"Annie breathed as Ron helped her out of the carriage after Hermione. "It hasn't changed a bit!"

"Yeah…Good old Hogwarts." Harry said. "The one thing that never seems to change."

"Well, aside from the staircases." His godmother laughed, getting the rest of their group to laugh.

"So what are we supposed to call you again?" Ron asked.

"Diane." Hermione and Annie responded together before heading in together.

"Oh great." Ron muttered to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked

"Did you not see that? They answered together! Like twins. She's a Ravenclaw who's already graduated! It'll be like having two Hermiones!"

* * *

Harry simply sighed and shook his head as he and Ron follows the girls' inside.

As they trooped into the Great Hall, Annie couldn't help but notice the stares, whispers and pointing fingers directed at her. She chewed her lip for a moment before turning to Harry. "Why're they staring at me?" She asked

"That's a bit obvious, isn't it?" Ron asked.

Annie was puzzled. "How so? I'm as ordinary as you are."

"You're a new student who's turned up out of nowhere, walking into the school with Harry Potter like you're an old friend." Hermione explained.

"Well, still I'm nothing special." Annie replied. She felt more normal now than she had ever felt in her life, the Polyjuice Potion having changed her mismatched eyes to plain brown ones, and was loving it. Or at least she had been before she'd noticed the attention she was gaining.

They continued along between the tables and Annie settled herself on Harry's left.

"When's the food coming?" She asked, examining her reflection in her shimmering plate, smiling radiantly at her reflection.

"Not until after." Harry said.

"Damn. Because I'm starved." Annie replied.

"You're as bad as Ron!" Hermione said, causing Ron's ears to go pink. "You could've eaten on the train."

"I was asleep when the trolley came." Annie pouted. "And when I woke up, these two had only left the nasty ones out of the Bertie Botts."

Hermione simply shook her head, and turned to face the front of the hall as Professor Dumbledore raised his hand for silence. The hall fell quiet and several pairs of eyes fell upon him. Annie had always admired the way the man handled a crowd.

"Welcome back to those of you back for another year. And to those of you here for the first time, welcome. I'd also like to welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the Professor 'good luck'. As usual-"

There was a small, professional-sounding cough. Quiet as it was, it caused several heads to turn, wondering where the sudden noise had come from. Annie's eyes scanned the head table, where she noticed a small woman in pink. How she'd missed seeing her the first time she didn't know.

"She was at my hearing…"Harry muttered. "She works for Fudge…"

The little woman started to speak, thanking Dumbledore for his incomplete welcome before addressing the students, spreading the Ministry lies she obviously fed upon. Annie couldn't help but grin as she heard the Weasley twins, who were sitting to her left, snort in unison. She offered her hand behind her for a quiet high-five from both, smirking as she did so.

* * *

Once the pink toad, also know as Professor Umbridge, had finished her silly little speech, the Sorting began.

The Sorting, in Annie's opinion, took far too long. Much to her dismay, her stomach had started growling loudly about halfway through, causing her to mutter _'Silencio' _to keep her insides quiet. Finally, Daniel Yucan scurried off to Hufflepuff, and food appeared on the table.

"Oh, thank God!" Annie said, immediately piling a bit of everything onto her plate.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Annie. "You ARE as bad as Ron." She said. Again Ron flushed.

"It's not me you're insulting there." Annie said. "I like my food, it's as simple as that."

Conversation broke out over the table and Annie spent the first little while listening. After a while, she got a chance to speak to Harry, and of course seized it.

"So, from what I've seen, you're quite the Quidditch player." She said with a smile. "How about a little one-on-one with me sometime?

"I dunno." Harry said. "Maybe. But shouldn't you be like…telling me to focus on my studies or something?"

Annie laughed. "I forget how little you know about me." She answered. "I do think you should keep up with your studies, but having a little fun once in awhile doesn't bother me."

Harry nodded.

"I think I'm in love." Ron whispered to his best friend. "Smart, but likes slacking off at the same time? This is Hermione 2.0 !"

Hermione seemed not to hear, though the rather violent stab she took at her steak suggested she had heard perfectly.

* * *

As dinner came to a close, prefects herded their first years out ahead of the other students. As Annie waited with the others for the mess of first years to leave, she was approached by a tall sixth year boy in Ravenclaw robes.

"Excuse me, but was your father a farmer?"

Annie stared at the boy and blinked. "Um…no why?"

"Because…"His eyes drifted southward. "I am loving your melons."

Annie's face instantly turned to one of disgust. "Sir, you are by far the biggest disgrace to the name of Rowena Ravenclaw I have ever seen. The very idea! I am marr-"She held up her hand, only to realize that he finger wore no ring.

"I'm far too good for you." She finished her sentence and moved with the rest of the crowd, gently moving people aside until she met back up with Harry.

"I forgot how full of downright idiots this school is." She muttered. Harry couldn't help but smile a bit at that.

* * *

Later on that evening, Harry and Annie were sitting in the common room, Harry in his favourite armchair, Annie sprawled over a sofa, staring into the empty fireplace. Harry glanced around the room, only to find it was practically empty, aside from a few couples having a good night make-out session in the corners. Harry cleared his throat.

Attentive as ever, Annie propped her head up on her elbow and looked at him. "Yes, Harry?"

"Um…I wanted to ask you something…about earlier…"

Annie shook her hair back. "If it's about that stupid boy, don't worry. I plan on remaining completely loyal to Sirius while I'm here."

"No. No, I wondered…the things pulling the carriages…could you see them?"

Annie's face instantly fell.

"Sorry." Harry said instantly.

"No, it's alright." Annie said. "I mean, I just said at dinner you don't know much about me right? But I warn you, this is a very emotional story for me to tell." She sighed heavily before continuing to speak. "When I was six…my mother had to go to town…a nasty part of town too. Where all the taverns and such were…"Annie paused again to collect herself. "She stopped to talk to a friend there, and her friend let me go inside to get a snack. When I came back out, there was a man. Horribly drunk he was, ranting on about seeing Jesus and such. He claimed my mother was a some sort of demonic temptress…and he shot her."

Harry remained silent, staring at his godmother. "I'm sorry." He repeated.

Annie nodded and inhaled heavily. "Yes well. What's past is past. Anyways, we both have classes to go to tomorrow. Off to bed with us."

Without another word, Annie rose from the couch and hurried up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Harry sighed. He hadn't meant to bring up something that was so emotionally painful. He knew what it felt like to lose a parent, but then again, he couldn't remember his, whereas Annie could clearly remember her mother vividly. He would try his best to make it up to her tomorrow, but now, as she'd said, it was indeed bedtime.


End file.
